The 5th wave Journey South
by Percabeth Wishes
Summary: When a sudden attack on the squad leaves Ben, Cassie and Nugget (Sams) alone heading south. Things change. When Ben hears about a place where they could hid until the 5th wave. The squad follows him, But there are challenges along the way. Will the squad make it without lossing anymore soilders.
1. Chapter 1 Well everyone's dead!

This is a Ben Parish and Cassie FanFiction so if your a Evan and Cassie shipper Don't Freaking read.

Cassie P.o.V.

Out on the field their was a flash.I raised my rifle and pointed it at the flash. Out came freaking Ben and Sams who I still had trouble calling Nugget,by our squads code we NEEDED code names so i made a list.

CODE LIST

Parish - Zombie

\- Ringer

\- Nugget

\- Pound cake

\- Dumbo

Walker - Evan Or what Ben called him behind his back The good Evil Alien

\- Teacup

\- Cassie or what Evan calls me May Fly

You can go ahead and cross out 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 Who didn't make it out of the attack I remember it all it was a cool winter night and the others attacked with a rifle in one hand and a knife in the other. I was 90% sure they caught Ben or Zombie I dunno. Just shows that calculations are WRONG. He was alive and so was my brother!

"Cassie" Sams called I ran to him and kneeled down i gave him a hug

"Don't I get a hug for you know surviving" he said with his Ben Parish smile. Instead I slapped him. "Where is the rest of the squad"

"I thought they were with you" Ben's smile fading. "we lost them, could've swore they were heading North"

" what way are we" Ben asked. My answer was "South" That left a bitter taste in my mouth we were heading the right way but they were hopelessly lost." We need to keep walking". "What about the others, Cassie" Sams asked "We'll wait for them but if their not back in 2 days we need to walking" Sams headed up to the farm house and into what looks like a living room.

That leave's me and Ben on the farm house's porch. "So how'd you escape" "I was running and I...kinda tripped on Nugget." He replied. "what about Evan" "oh..your Good Evil Alien Boyfriend yeah ... about him I really don't think the squad trust him so if they are heading north then ... lets just say he's not getting far with the rest of our squad." he said with a Zombie look. He stood up and entered the farm house.


	2. Chapter 2 Why Ben!

**Thank you so so so much guys for the positive reviews. I promise to update more often, You can follow another one of my Ben and Cassie stories on Wattpad. The story is called My Zombie. if you do check it out you can almost follow my wattpad acount Where i upload two chapters per day or on busy days one. I will be making much more Ben and Cassie stories. :D but thank you for the positive reviews cookies for you guys (::) (::)**

Ben P.o.V

It wasn't the greatest farm house but it would do. I layed out a map on the coffee table Circled Ohio " So were here. We need to get to Texas or Mexico." I told, Cassie "But then what?" Cassie said. " We ...we...i rally don't know" well I really didn't know. Cassie rolled her eyes and I looked at Nugget who was sleeping on a chair chouch. " when we reach Mexico we survive" I finally said. I don't think it was the smartest thing is said the Question was How do we survive. Anyway I walked to The chair next to Nugget. "if you don't mind" I took my shirt off to wrap my wound again when she left the room I fell asleep.

Cassie P.o.v

Relax he's getting under your skin. I walk back into the room. There he was with his shirt off! Ben Parish! Why why now! ok then but then i move forward and forward and forward stop your self Cassie Now! What did i get myself into. I touch his chest and his eyes open

 **Omg sorry guys really small chapter but i will upload another chapter i just need to edit it. check back in one hour or so !**


	3. Chapter 3 Put your shirt on !

Ben P.o.V.

Oh...Crap I wasn't thinking I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She was on top of me in less than a second. We both blushed red. I cupped her face and kissed her. She kisses Back! A little voice spoke "Cassie and Zombie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." It was Nugget and after that Cassie got off me. She left the room. Nugget kept on teasing. "okay, Nugget I Get it" With that he fell asleep.

Cassie P.o.V.

Okay, Cassie what was that I kissed Ben Parish or Ben Parish kissed me. i heard a knock on the door "hey., Cassie can I um come in" he yelled." sure" I yelled. He came in into the room holding his shirt i Grabbed it from him and threw it back at him and told him to put it back.


End file.
